You're Better Than Drugs
by taylorrtaylorr
Summary: Kaela has been in love with her best friend, Tom Fletcher, for god-knows-how-long. But after awhile, things begin to change. McFly is no longer together, Kaela doesn't speak with Tom anymore, and she can't seem to forget him. Can things get any better?
1. Friday Night

"Come out, Poynter, and face your cruel death!" I said evily as I hid behind the couch, laser tag gun in hand.

"Never, Nicholson! I will never surrender!" Tom looked at me with are signal look. I nodded.

"I'm giving up then, Doug. I don't want to stay here all night." said Tom, acting disappointed. He walked out from behind our position. Danny then popped out too, hitting Tom and getting him out.

"Damn," I heard him mumbled. I giggled and jumped up, shooting Danny and getting him out as well. Dougie popped out from Harry's rom.

"Hoedown!" yelled Dougie. We walked in circles, watching each others fingers.

"Don't do it, Poynter. You'll life will be hell." I said slyly.

"I think I can handle that, since Harry's around." said Dougie. I held back my laugh, not wanting to get off guard. Danny then tackled me to the ground. Dougie shot me with the laser gun. I burst out laughing.

"Oi! Disqualification! We win...again!" yelled Tom in happiness. I couldn't stop laughing. Soon, tears came out.

"She's broken, Danny. Good job," said Dougie stupidly. That just set me off more. Tom shook his head at me with his cute smirk on his face.

"I'm ho-" Before Harry could finish his sentence as he entered the door, Dougie and Danny cut him off.

"Food!" They yelled in unison, about tackling Harry and running into the kitchen with the Chinese we ordered.

Tom held out a hand for me. I grabbed it and he pulled me up. I wiped the tears of laughter away, finally collecting myself. We walked into the kitchen. I instantly grabbed the Lo Mein. Tom glared at me.

"Share," He said, trying to act mean. I stuck my tongue out at him and started eating it right out of the box. He went for it and we both now had a death grip on it.

"Children, settle down." said Harry sarcastically.

"I want it." I said.

"No, I do." said Tom. He wasn't loosening his grip, so I pushed it up a little, making it dump in his lap.

"You're right. You do want it." I said cooly. Harry, Danny, and Dougie started laughing. Tom glared at me, then started laughing with us all.

After everyone stopped, I stood up.

"Where are you going? You gotta eat." said Danny.

"I know, but since Tommy Boy over here has my main course, I'm going for a walk where I can pick up something fresh- like McDonalds." Dougie laughed with me, us being very giggly about stupid things like that. Everyone just looked at me weird since McDonald's does, in fact, suck.

I pulled on my jacket as I walked out the door. Walking down the familiar, busy streets of London, I couldn't help but think about the two years I've lived here.

I moved in with all four McFly boys at the worst point of my life. Tom gave me a helping hand, since he has been my best friend ever since I could remember- and he's been my crush for longer than that, most likely. Yes, a crush on my best friend, how orginal? It's not my fault though. Tom's just so...Well, just so Tom. His goofy smile and laugh. His jokes. His personailty. His music abilities. His voice. Everything. He was just my perfect match, though he doesn't notice that.

The other three notice though. Dougie actually almost pointed out in front of Tom, which led to Harry, Danny, and I tackling him at the same time.

I sighed as I walked into McDonalds. _God just can't please everyone_, I thought as I started ordering my food.


	2. Tears

I heard a gang of people yelling "Ohhhhh" as I walked through the door. I shrugged off my jacket and hung it up, then followed the noise into the living room. The guys and their girlfriends were playing Uno Attack. I kept my eyes away from Tom and Giovanni, his girlfriend.

"Oh, hey, Kaela. Wanna play?" offered Tom with his gorgeous grin on his face. Giovanni had a disgusted look on her face.

"That would ruin the teams, Thomas." she stated. I held back the nasty, rude comments my mind was telling me to say.

"Oh, right. Maybe next round?" He suggested. I shook my head frantically.

"No, thank you. I'm tired." I muttered while holding all anger in. Harry frowned at me, knowing exactly what I was thinking and feeling because I told him everything when I needed to talk about Tom.

"Are you sure?" asked Harry, looking worried. I nodded and walked down the hallway and into my bedroom.

_**The Next Day..**_

I yawned as I walked out into the kitchen with my hair in a messy, high bun, sweats with my old school's name on it, and one of Tom's hoodies that was lying around.

I almost screamed when I saw Giovanni on Tom's lap.

"Are you alright, Kae?" asked Danny. "It looks like you've just seen the Ghost of Christmas Future."

"No, I see Scrooge on Tom's lap." Danny spit his orange juice back in his glass in laughter.

"Thomas, I think I'm going to go home." She pecked him on the lips and got of his lap. Glaring at me, she walked out the door.

Tom stood up, fist balled up.

"Why do you have to act like that?!" He asked furiously. "She means the world to me and you are always such a **bitch** to her!"

I held the tears back. I didn't mean to make him mad at me. "Tom, you think you're in love with her. Just wait until it all caves in. When that happens, don't come running to me, your so called best friend."

I ran out of the room myself and into my bedroom, slamming the door hard behind me, making the walls shake a little.

I sat down on my bed and let the tears flow. I heard yelling out in the kitchen. I couldn't make out the words, but it sounded like Danny and Tom. I heard the front door slam, then a quiet knock on my door. A part of me was expecting to be Tom, but it wasn't. It was Danny.

He didn't try saying anything. All he did was sit on the bed next to me and rub my back while the tears came out.

* * *

**Short chapter, please bare with me. I promise it will get better....or so I think haha.**

**xoxo. Taylor.**


	3. The End

I took another sip of my beer as I looked up into the night sky. _What am I doing to myself?_, I thought angrily. I was drowning my fears and sorrow over a guy I knew I would never be with with alcohol. It isn't right. I shouldn't be doing this.

I stood up from the lawn chairs on the balcony and went over to the edge. I dropped the beer can on the ground three stories below.

"You know, you shouldn't litter," said a voice as they opened the sliding door. I jumped a little, then collected myself. Tom stood next me, crossing his arm on the posts.

"Whatever," I mumbled, looking in the other direction. I knew if I looked into those brown eyes I would kiss him. I knew if I saw that sweet, one dimple smile I would sure tell him how I have always felt about him. I knew if he stuck up for Giovanni about what I said about her earlier I would cry yet again. I just knew.

We were silent for what seemed like hours. I keeped my eyes glued on the stars, the one thing I have been observing all night.

"I owe you an apology. A big one." He sighed, then continued, "You were right. It all caved in when I was telling her what happened. She said she couldn't deal with me being your best friend and I had to choose- And..and I couldn't choose her over you. You're my girl for life."

I finally looked at him. Tears were in his eyes, as well as mine. I let out a faint laugh and smiled, grabbing his neck and pulling him into a hug.

"And you are my guy for life." I muttered. I was more than happy that he choosed me over that Barbie. She wasn't for him, no matter how long they have been together. Though I knew we would never be together, at least he wouldn't be with her.

Tom pulled away from the hug and sat down on one of the chairs. I ast down next to him. He smiled at me weakly.

"What's wrong?" I asked, seeing the hurt in his eyes.

"It's just...I was such a jerk to you about her. I was so blind, so hyponotised. I should of never dated her. I should of listened to you from day one. I'm sor-"

I cut him off, "Don't. I don't want to hear it. It's fine. We're fine now." He nodded, then grabbed my hand, squeezing it lightly. My stomach flipped a few times, then butterflies fluttered around my stomach.

____________________________________________________________

I woke up happier than ever. Tom and I were back to normal, and that is all I could ever ask for.

I walked out into the kitchen. The guys were around the table, looking very disappointed.

"What's wrong?" I asked, getting a bowl out of the cupboard so I could make myself a bowl of cereal.

"We just got a call." said Danny. "From Tony." Tony is their manager, and a very bad one if I say so myself.

"Okay?" I asked, confused.

"Kae, we're being dropped." I stopped pouring the cereal in my bowl and turned to face them.

"Being dropped? From the record company?" Danny nodded, the only one even speaking.

"Wha- Why?" I asked, sitting down at the table, probably with the same disappointed look as the rest of them.

"We don't know. He just said we were. No explanation."

"I'm so sorry," I muttered, not being able to say much more.

Then we just sat there, all having our own sad thoughts. How could they be dropped for no reason when they were such a good band? They were all nice guys, all with excellent musical abilities. They did anything that their company asked, no if, and's, or but's. They had so many singles and so many fans. What will happen to it all now? What will happen to them? What will they do in their spare time? Most of their time were taking up by interviews, award ceremonies, television apperences, and things like that. They have been doing this for so long that this was the only life they knew, the only life they _wanted_. And now it was all going in the dumps. It was all coming to an end...

_____________________________________________________________

My top ten things I hate in life, and this was on it; Tension. It was the worse thing and it made me feel weird. Ever since McFly is no longer a band, that is all this house has been. Tom, Harry, Dougie, and Danny don't even talk with each other anymore. It has been almost three weeks since we have played laser tag, ate dinner together, or watched Back to the Future for the billionth time. All of that was almost an everyday thing, like a routine. Now the routine is stay in your room or face the pressure.

I sighed as I sat at the kitchen table alone- again. To my surprise, all four guys walked out together.

"Kae, we got something to say." said Tom as the all sat around me. I didn't respond, but he continued talking. "This is so weird for us to live together now, and we can't handle it. So we're all moving. We're selling the flat. I hope you can find a home within the week."

I was shocked. I mean, I knew there was a lot of awkward moments now, but the four not living together? It was absurd.

"Uh, sure," I said, not knowing what else to say. Tom nodded and headed out the front door, jacket in hand. Dougie went strolling into the living room, and Danny went back to his bedroom. Harry was the only one who stayed.

"Er, I know you won't be able to find a place, and Tom doesn't seem to have open arms. So, you're more than welcome to come live with Izzy and I across town."

"Maybe, Harry. I hate intruding. You know that."

"You said that two years ago." He let out an uneasy laugh. "But I insist. Izzy suggested it anyway, and I think it's a good idea. You can stay as long as you want, too."

I smiled at him weakly. "Thanks. I think I'll take you up on that then." He nodded and smiled, then left the room. I sighed once again. _This isn't right_, I thought as headed back to my bedroom that was only my room for the next week.


	4. Memories

Two weeks. That is how long I have been living with Izzy and Harry, and I already want to punch her in the face every time she s peaks. It's not that I don't like her, becuase I do. She is just so annoying. Harry knows I think this, so he is trying to help me find my own place. A place that isn't too far away just in case I need something or someone to talk with. Luckily, we find the perfect apartment only a few blocks away. Only problem was that I would have a roommate.

Her name is Claire. She seemed nice when I met her, looked like quite the neat freak though. Now that I was living with her, we became quick friends. We talked a lot when we both weren't at work. That was another thing that changed. I now had a job. Claire got me it at the magazine she works at. We are both hair and makeup people. I actually enjoy it too.

"Kaela, are you makingdinner tonight or am I?" She yelled from the living room.

"I will!" I yelled back in response. I picked up my cell phone and dialed the Chinese food place. Neither of us could cook, so this was making dinner to us. Once it was all ordered, I sat on the couch with Claire. She was watching one of the celebrity news channels. She was one for any gossip.

"Tonight, we finally have the answer to the question that is sworming the internet. Did McFly spilt?" said the host. I felt my stomach flip, an acheing pain coming over me. They have been asking this questions for weeks, but with no answers. "We caught McFly going into a local coffee place. Here is what he had to say."

The screen went black for a mere second, then a video clip appeard. A camera guy was following Tom down the street.

"Hey, Tom. How are you, man?"

"I'm good, thank you." simply replied Tom, putting his hood up as he said so.

"That's great. One question though. Is McFly really over?"

He nodded. "Sad to say, but yes. Now, if you'll excuse me, I would like to get on with my day." He walked into the coffee shop, then the screen flicked back to the host.

"And there is your answer. Sorry, fans, but they are over." I grabbed the remote of the stand and turned off the television. Claire look at me, confused.

"Please don't say you are a serious fan of them."

I shook my head. "Not at all. I just know them, actually." Her eeys widened.

"You know celebritys?" She asked in an unbelieveing voice. I nodded.

"I knew Tom before he was even famous. We were friends since diaper ages."

She smiled. "That is so cool."

I sighed. "Not really. Ever since they spilt, none of them talk to me, besides Harry." She frowned.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sure-" She got cut off as someone knocked on the door. I jumped up.

"Food," I said as I headed for the door.

_____________________________________________________

_I went over another jump, doing a superman as I did so. With how bad my luck is though, my hand slipped and fell down to the ground in mid-air. I let our a loud cry of pain. Tom came to an abrupt stop, skidding a little. He jumped off, letting his bike hit the ground hard. He kneeled next to me, looking at my arm with a frown. _

_"Kae, are you alright?" He asked panicly. "You're arm, Don't look at it." Once he said that, I wanted to look at it badly. He grabbed my chin and made it so I was looking into his soft, brown eyes. _

_"Don't. Just keep your eyes on me." He looked over at Jeff, one of our many childhood friends. "Go get help!" He looked back at me as Jeff peddled off. He smiled kindly. _

_"It hurts, Tommy," I said through tears. _

_"I know, but you'll be alright. I promise." _

_* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * _

_"Are you sure this is alright?" asked the ten-year-old me. Tom nodded._

_"Calm down. We don't have AIDS, so we're good." I laughed a little as a smile appeared on Tom's face._

_He took the knife and cut the palm of his hand, then did the same with me. We put our palms together, letting the blood soak in._

_"From here on out, we are one. We cannot choose anyone over each other, nor can we ever be mad with each other either. We will always be each others number ones. Let it be written," preeched Tom, his lips turned up in a small smirk. I held back my laugh._

_"Amen," I said as we took our hands away. He laughed, letting the goofy smile I know and love appear on his face._

I woke up with a jump, sweat going down my face. I looked at my right hand. I lightly touched the scar that was still there after all these years. Instantly, a perfect image of Tom popped into my mind.


	5. Nice To See You Again

**A/N; **Two big thumbs up to McSteph, since she's the only one who seems to review :) haha.

Oh, and I saw one of Tom's favorite plays yesterday. Wicked is the best :D

* * *

I groaned as my cell phone started ringing. _Izzy._ Why would she be calling at three in the freaking morning?! I answered it anyway, wanting to just get whatever she had to say out of the way.

"Hello?" I asked, still half-asleep.

"Kaela? I...I'm sorry for waking you," said Izzy through tears. I was now awake, sitting up in my bed.

"What's wrong, Iz?"

"He...he told me we weren't meant to be, then just went to bed."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, totally confused.

"Harry broke up with me." She broke out in more loud sobs.

"Oh, Iz. Come over here and stay." I suggested. I mean, yeah, she's annoying, but Harry dumped her like it was no big deal.

"Alright. I'll be there in a few minutes." I hung up the phone, stunned.

Harry left Izzy. Who would of thought? Whenever Harry even heard her name he would get in that "love dazed" state. He always said how happy he was to be with her, but I guess he wasn't happy at all.

I sighed as I heard the doorbell rang. I felt bad for Izzy, and when I saw her, I just wanted to cry with her.

* * *

Three months. That's how long Izzy has been living with Claire and I in our last bedroom. She's really not that bad now that I don't find her as annoying. She doesn't talk as much as she use to since Harry left her. She's still hung up on him, but I just give her space and let her work out her own problems, since that is what I would want.

My phone started playing a tune I haven't heard in ages. My heart started pounding as I answered it.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Nice to talk with you again, too." A familiar laugh came through the reciever. I couldn't help but smile.

"Always is, but seriously. What do you want? I haven't talked to you in months."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry for that, but the guys and I were talking and we'd like to get together tomorrow. Are you in?" asked Danny. I sighed.

''I don't know. Maybe."

"No maybe's. You're going. I'll pick you up at noon." The dialtone rang in my ear as Danny hung up. I laughed at his usual manner. He never let anyone say goodbye on the phone- ever.

* * *

Noon came and now I was walking into a coffee shop with Danny. I instantly noticed Harry and Dougie. They looked the same, except Dougie's hair was an inch or two longer.

I sat down, grinning ear to ear. "Kaela!" yelled Dougie, then he about tackled me in a hug. I laughed. Harry was smiling at me.

"Nice to see you, Kae," said Harry.

"You, too."

"Not trying to disturb this happy greeting, but where is Tom?" asked Danny. I felt my heart drop. I really didn't want Tom to come, since I knew I would probably cry since he hasn't answered my calls or called me back since we all moved out of one flat. It hurt me so much too.

"He called me earlier. Told me he wasn't gonna be able to make it," explained Harry. Danny nodded, then shrugged.

"Oh, well." He simply said. I laughed, then we started talking. Who would of known that so much has changed in such little time? Dougie and Frankie got engaged. Harry started going to school again, to become god-knows-what. Danny is trying to make a solo singing career.

Then there is me. New job. New friends. New flat. It's like my life has completely been flipped; Yet I still miss Tom terribly.


	6. Really Here

We talked for _four _hours, not having one second of silence. Danny pulled to a stop in front of my house. I smiled at him and hugged him.

"It was nice to see you again, Dan." I got out of the car and closed the door.

He rolled down the window and called after me, "Kaela! Me, you, tomorrow for dinner. I'll pick you up at about six."

I rolled my eyes playfully and turned back around to face him. "Whatever you say, smart one. See you tomorrow." He laughed as he drove away and I couldn't help but smile. Seeing my friends just made me estatic. I just knew I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight.

* * *

"Danny's here, Kae!" yelled Claire. I checked my hair one last time, then headed out to the living room. He smiled at me when he saw me. Putting a hand on my back, he guided me downstairs and out the door.

We soon arrived at a fancy restaurant, one I have never been to. We oredered our dinner right when we got there when they noticed they we serving Danny Jones, ex-McFly member.

"So, I heard back from our old record company today. They're going to sign me solo." I smiled hugely.

"That's great, Danny! It's nice to see someone wanting still have something to do with music."

"I think Tom is trying, too." said Danny. My heart started beating just at the sound of his sweet name.

"Really?" I asked, not wanting to sound too interested with him.

"Yeah, but I don't know too much about it since he only talks to Harry nowadays, and by the way you seemed to not know, he doesn't even talk to you."

"Nope, and he called me his best friend," I said, disappointed. Danny put his hand on mine, rubbing it a little.

"It's alright. People come and go in life. I'm sure he'll come back."

And we left it at that. It was the only thing we said about Tom for that night.

* * *

Twenty-seven dates with Danny I thought they were all just as friends. But I couldn't be more wrong. Now he wanted me to be his girlfriend, and I didn't want to be his.

"Danny, I-" I stopped talking. I didn't know how to reject him in a nice way.

"Yes?" He said, hope in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," I blurted as I got out of my seat and ran out the restaurant door. I ran in a blur, tears in my eyes since I knew I hurt Danny back there. I tripped over the sidewalk and fell down. Pain shot down through one of my feet. I slid off both high heels. I just knew for sure that I sprained an ankle.

I wiped my eyes and looked around to see where I was so I could go home. The buildings didn't seem familiar at all. I started to panic until a voice came up behind me.

"Kaela? Is that you?" I wiped away more tears as I looked behind. Tom was standing there, a concerned look on his face. My heart started beating faster and faster. Tom was really here.

* * *

**A/N: **Ohhhh, cliff hanger. Don't you hate those? :P


	7. Stay With You

"Tom?" I asked, not knowing what else to say.

"Oh, god. What are you doing here?" He held out one of his hands and I took it. He pulled me up, then took my shoes from my hand.

"I was...taking a walk," I said.

"Some walk," he muttered as he guided me down the street and to a car. He opened the door for me, then got in on his side.

We drove in an awkward silence the whole way to, what I believed to be, his apartment. He ushered me upstairs and inside.

"Sit down. I'll get you some ice for your ankle." I nodded and laid down on the couch, closing my eyes. Moments later I felt cold tingle my ankle. I opened my eyes and looked at Tom. He was carefully holding the ice. I smiled as he looked up. He smiled as well, but his was more uneasy.

"Tell me, Kae. Why are you r_eally_ here?"

"Well, it's not like I came here on purpose, if that's what you mean." I snorted. "But the reason why I did get to this street is one I don't feel like saying, since it's horrifingly awkward."

"You can tell me anything. You know that." He said. Just the way he said that made me want to tell him that I loved him with all of my heart; But I knew that's not what he meant by 'anything'.

"Okay then. Danny asked me out." Tom's face was blank for a second, then he burst out laughing.

".?!" He said between laughs. He stopped laughing as he noticed my face was serious.

"It's not funny, Thomas." I said. I burst out laughing after that. I mean, if you _really_ think about it, it was hilarious. Tom went off again with me. It felt good to hear his laugh and to see his smile once again, one I have missed for months.

The laughing frenzy got cut short when my cell phone started ringing. _Harry_. I sighed and answered.

"Yes?"

"Where are you? We are freaking out here!" He yelled.

"Who's we?" I asked curiously.

"No time for stupid shit. Where are you? I'm coming to pick you up."

"I have no idea where I am, but I know who I'm with," I said. Hey, it was true though.

"What are you talking about?" he snapped. Tom motioned for me to give him the phone, so I did.

"Harry, calm down. I found her. She's safe. I'll bring her home right away." said Tom. I couldn't hear what Harry was saying. He must not be yelled anymore.

"Okay. Then we'll see you tomorrow." Tom hung up the phone and handed it back to me.

"Your staying with me tonight. It's pretty late, so Harry doesn't want me driving when I'm tired." explained Tom.

"He worries too much." Tom nodded.

"Okay, off to bed." I stood up and wrapped an arm around Tom's shoulder as he helped me to his guest bedroom. He threw me a pair of his boxers and a t-shirt. I quickly changed as he stepped out of the room for a few moments. I got into bed and Tom popped his head in again.

"Night, Kae."

"Wait." I said before he closed the door. He walked in. "It's nice to see you again, Tommy."

He smiled his goofy smile. It seriously made my heart melt. "Same to you." He kissed my cheek. I felt the heat come to them quickly. He laughed again.

"I think you are blushing, Miss Nicholson," He said.

"I think you're wrong. I just feel sick." I faked a cough and he laughed again. He pulled off his pants and t-shirt, then got in bed with me.

"Ah, then I'm going to stay with you all night." He said, turning off the lamp by the bed. I knew he was smiling even in the dark. i was sure as hell smiling as well. I laid a hand on his chest and rested my head there as well. Tom put an arm around my waist. This felt right. This felt good. _Too bad it's only as friends_, I thought as I dozed off.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry it's so short!!!! I promise (for whoever actually READS this) that next time will be longer!!! R&R PEOPLE!!!!

**Disclamier:** No matter how much I wish I did, I do not own McFly. But I do own the plot and Kaela. At least I own something :]


	8. Happiest I've Ever Been

The awkward silence was here again as Tom drove me back home. I really did hate, but what was I to do? I sighed. Tom looked at me for a few seconds, then back at the road.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing," I mumbled.

"Okay." What happened to the Tom that wouldn't shut up until I told him something was wrong? At first I felt all this change was good, but I'm not so sure if it is if it changes my best friend...my love.

Tom stopped in front of my apartment building and shut off his vehicle. I just sat there, not knowing to get out or if I was suppose to say something.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I've been a jerk to you over the past few months. You know, by not calling you back. I've been just so busy with a- a project."

"What kind of project?" I asked curiously.

He sighed. "Promise not to tell anybody?"

I smiled. "I promise."

He smiled, too, then continued, "I found a record company that will take McFly. It took awhile to find it, hence the five months of not speaking to anyone, but it will be great. Harry already agreed to it awhile ago."

I was stunned. McFly getting back together? I probably would be happy with this, oh, lets say about three months ago. But I'm not.

"That's the worst idea you've ever heard," I said. Tom looked confused.

"Why?"

"First of all, I don't care that Harry agreed with it because the other two are moving on with their lifes, Tom. Dougie's wedding is in _only three months_. He's going to be a married man with responsibilities before we know it. Danny got signed for a _solo_ career." I snapped. I collected myself a little, then switched to a calm voice. "They've moved on. You have got to face the fact that McFly is over."

I got out of the car and started walking up the stairs. I heard a car door shut, then footsteps run up behind me and grab my arm.

"I understand," He said, almost in a whisper. "But if they have moved on from the old life we had, I only have one question. Have you?

That was probably the worse question I've ever been asked. I mean, have I _really_ overcome the old days? The laser-tag, chinese food, movie marathon days?

"I- I have," I lied.

Tom shook his head. "You're lying."

I sighed. "Okay, not really. I miss when we were all friends and actually _talked_ with each other. I miss laser-tag and playing pranks on Dougie." Tom chuckled a little. I smiled at him as tears filled my eyes. "But most of all, Tom, I miss _you_."

Tom just stood there and looked at me with sincere eyes. I closed my eyes, not wanting to look at him. He wiped the tears that were going down my cheeks. Then I felt soft lips on mine. I was shocked when I realized the only person that could be kissing me at this moment was, indeed, Tom.

I started kissing back, not wanting to give him the idea that I didn't want his lips against mine. After a long while, Tom pulled away, putting his forehead against my forehead. He smiled his cute, one dimple smile and I smiled back.

"Amazingly, that wasn't awkward." I laughed and pushed him away from me. He smiled again and grabbed my waist with one hand, pulling me towards him. His lips meant mine for the second time today. I must admit, he was an excellent kisser.

We pulled away from each other as I heard someone whistling. I looked at the sidewalk, where it came from. Dougie and Frankie were standing there, holding each others hand and smiling.

Tom kept an arm around my waist as he talked with Dougie and Frankie. He said something about the record and how he decided not to do it anymore. Dougie insisted otherwise and thought it would be amazing to start McFly again. Frankie even agreed.

I felt like a complete jerk right there. Who was I to think Dougie wouldn't accept the offer to start the old band up again? _Ugh, what's wrong with you, Kaela?_, yelled the little voice in my head. Dougie and Frankie went inside, most likely visiting Izzy. Frankie and her are pretty close.

Tom turned to me with a smile. I rolled my eyes. I knew what he was gonna do.

"You were wrong. I was right, and you were wrong, and I was right," he said in a sing-song voice, dancing around the street. I laughed and joined in, switching the words to make sense for myself.

"Lets go upstairs and call Danny, shall we?" he asked, motioning to his back. I smiled and jumped on it. I laughed at this, being how we use to walk around when we were younger. He crashed me into walls on our way up to my apartment. All I could do was giggle and grin, being I am the happiest I have ever been.

* * *

**A/N: **Just because they've kissed and are kinda together, doesn't mean this story is over. We still got some to go :) I promise for the people who like this and read it. haha.

**Disclaimer:** The world is mine. I own McFly now...Okay, I lied, but does owning about ten million posters of them count? :)


	9. Perfect Wedding

Chapter 9;

I pulled down my dress a little and sighed. "Frankie, did you have to make these dresses so short?" I asked. Claire laughed at me and pulled on the bottom of the hem with me.

"Yes, I did. Anyway, it looks great on you," she said, examining me. I groaned.

"Why am I in this wedding again?" I asked.

"Because I love you with all my heart, Kaela!" said Frankie sarcastically. She chuckled, then started playing with Izzy's hair again.

I sighed and sat down next to Claire. It was Frankie's and Dougie's wedding day. I got the honor to be a bridesmaid, along with Claire. Izzy got Maid of Honor, but they are best friends, so I can't judge.

Claire looked at her watch, then jumped up. "There's only half an hour till the wedding starts! I'm going to check if the guys are all ready." I chuckled. Claire was all about being exactly on time with everything, hence why Frankie made her the time keeper.

The half hour went by fast with Frankie constantly squealing with joy and Izzy trying to calm her. It was actually sort of amusing. But now the time was here. I walked out of the entrance way where the guys were standing. Luckily, Izzy wasn't walking with Harry. She was with Danny.

I smiled at Tom when I saw him. He kissed me softly on my lips, then whispered in my ear, "You are the sexiest thing ever in that dress." I laughed and swatted him playfully. He smiled and grabbed my hand, bringing me towards the entrance.

The traditional wedding music started playing and Danny and Izzy went first. I was laughing at Izzy since she was obviously annoyed with her dress. It was now Tom and I to go though. We linked arms and started going. I didn't notice Dougie in the beginning, but I have to say, he looked pretty sharp compared to the every day Doug.

After Claire and Harry were in their spots, Frankie started walking down the isle. I watched Dougie's face light up, the biggest grin I've ever seen on his face. Frankie had the same grin. You could tell they loved each other by this moment. It was so perfect.

If Tom and I last, which I really hope, and we were getting married, I wonder if he would have that look on his face. Is he even the marrying type? Of course he is. I mean, he told me when we were ten years old...does that still even count?

I shook my head of all thoughts and concentratd on the ceremony. I wanted to wath the love and beauty grow even more until they were united, and I don't think I could be happier for my two good friends.

* * *

The party after the wedding is always the best. Booze, music, and cake satisfys us all. The party was over though and it was time to go home. Frankie and Dougie were off to the Bahamas. I was jealous of them to be in a sunny, non-rainy place. They would be abck in a week though.

"Are you riding with me or Tom?" asked Izzy as we walked outside.

"Me," answered Tom for me. I waved goodbye to Izzy and Claire, then got in the passenger's seat of the car. Once Tom started driving, he put his hand on my leg. I smiled.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

I nodded. "It was the most beautiful wedding ever. but I'm sure they could of had the most inexpensive wedding and be so in love."

"Yeah, they really do love each other."

"Uh-huh." That's all I could say because I really didn't know what to say.

We arrived at Tom's apartment and went inside. I went into his bedroom and changed into a pair of his old boxers and a t-shirt. A pair of arms then wrapped around my waist. I jumped a little. I didn't hear Tom enter the room.

He kissed my neck a few times, making his way to my jaw. I smiled and pushed his head away. He turned me around so I was facing him, then started kissing me again. My hands went through his blonde hair.

"I love you so much," He whispered in my ear. I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

I woke up the next earlier than I wanted to. Four A.M. is really not when London likes to wake. I took a long, relaxing shower. Hopefully it would pass time until Tom awoke.

I couldn't help but think of the past eight months. They have all happened so fast, and not to mention outrageously crazy. Mcfly spilt, and now they're back together. Danny wanted to date me, now we're best friends again. I hated Izzy, not she's one of my best friends. Then there is the most important one; Tom and I never talked anymore, and now we're a happy couple. Just thinking of the words 'happy couple' made me smile to myself.

I got out of the shower and got changed quickly, letting my hair damp my t-shirt. Tom still wasn't awake as I entered the kitchen. I didn't blame him. It was only 5:30. I sat down on the couch with a bowl of cereal. I turned on the television. A celebrity show was on, it being the episode from the day before. I usually watch all these gossip shows and I had Dougie's wedding yesterday, so I was now thankful I was up early.

The first story was indeed about McFly. The host started speaking, "We start off the show with the top story of the night. Rumors have it that McFly is reunited and wanting to get back on the charts. I'm sure they will come back better than ever." He paused for a moment, then continued. "Also, big congratulations to Dougie and Frankie for getting married on this very day." He kept talking, but I wasn't really paying attention to the rest. I had this feeling that things were going to go back to the way they were, yet they were going to be totally different.

* * *

**A/N: **I think if any of the McFly members ever get married, I will cry. I mean, they are McFly for crying out loud?!! I at least want a chance with Danny! :D

**Disclamier:** I'm not lying to you anymore. I do not, and will not, own McFly. I do, in fact, own a Wicked sweatshirt just like Tom's, the English government, McDonald's and Batman. I'm sure if I became more clever I will be able to find a way to steal McFly with those four things.


	10. Christmas Surprise

Christmas; The happiest time of the year. I was even happier since that very day would be mine and Tom's seven month anniversary, which I was very proud of. We rarely ever fought. We were always happy. We were the "perfect couple", according to Claire.

I smiled happily as I walked into a comic book store with Frankie. A whole row dedicated to Batman was on display. ''Is it me or will Tom love anything on this wall?" I asked with a chuckle. Frankie laughed and nodded. She pointed out a few comics which I bought, since I knew Tom has never read them. We then headed for the music store. I know Tom has tons of guitars, but I wanted to get him one on my own. I knew of one that he has been eyeing for a long time now. I bought it quickly and went back to Frankie's car to put it away.

I went back in and met up with her and the others at the food court. We all went shopping. It was Danny's idea. I mostly think he only suggested it so he could find out what he was getting. We all ate Chinese food, talking amongst ourselves. Tom sat across from me, his hand resting on my knee. I smiled at him when he looked over at me from his conversation with Claire. He smiled abck and squeezed my leg, giving me the good cold chills.

* * *

"I have a great idea!" said Dougie, jumping up from the couch where we were having a movie marathon. He turned off the television. Tom groaned, since it was Back to the Future and he seemed to love it no matter how many times (about four billion, actually) he has watched it.

"We should do a Christmas Bash," he suggested. I smiled at him.

"Great idea, Doug!" I said.

"Yeah, it is," agreed Izzy.

"Alright, mate. Lets do it. Who's gonna organize it though?" asked Danny. We all seemed to look at Claire and Frankie at the same time. Claire was all about perfect and Frankie was all about Fashion. Two perfect combinations for a party. They smiled at us and agreed to arrange it all.

"Lets do it Christmas Eve," suggest Claire, then getting into a deep conversation with Frankie about decorations. I laughed and leaned my head on Tom's shoulder. I was happy to be here with the man that I loved and friends that I adored. This Christmas was going to be the best of them all, and not to mention the happiest.

* * *

I walked into the small ballroom that Frankie ordered for the party. I was already dressed in a short, white dress. It wasn't elegant, but it wasn't a skanky, club dress either. I was in awe when I saw all the white, red, and green decorations around the room. I had to admit, they did a brilliant job.

Dougie was on Danny's shoulders, putting up the last ortaments as I entered. I laughed at the unbalanced Danny, making Doug wobble back and forth. "Danny, stop moving or I will punch you in the _face_," threatened Dougie. Danny then purposely made Dougie wobble even more, sending him to fall backwards- on me. I was laughing hysterically with Danny and Dougie, until Frankie and Claire hovered above us. I then realized the bow was now undone, the one Doug was trying to set up. I quickly stood up, grabbing the bow and tyeing it nicely. Danny picked me up on my shoulders and stayed steady the whole time as I set it up. It was either to get Dougie mad or because Frankie was staring him down- I think it was because of Frankie.

"It's perfect!" yelled Claire when we were all finished. Frankie nodded in agreement. They did seem to make a great party team.

The party was soon in full motion. Family, friends, and co-workers all arrived, just as amazed with everything as I was. I was talking to Harry the whole time, not having any idea where Tom was. Harry saw my eyes wandering.

"I'll help you find him," He said, standing up. I nodded and stood up as well. We walked around, both looking in seperate directions. All of a sudden I heard a loud, "Kae! Harry!" from behind. I turned and there was Tom, standing with a girl that could be a supermodel.

I walked over there, rather curious of who the supermodel girl was and why Tom was standing with her. Harry looked a bit uneasy as he watched the girl. Just his expression made me feel the same.

"Kae, this is Audra." introduced Tom. She nodded at me, then looked at Harry.

She smiled while saying, "Hello, Harry. It's nice to see you."

"Same," mumbled Harry, obviously not pleased at all with her being here.

"I was just telling her how McFly is getting back together," explained Tom.

"It's so wonderful," said Audra, grabbing onto his arm and giggling. I clenched my teeth at the site. Another girl all over my boyfriend is something I really didn't want to see- especially when she looked like her!

"Harry, I'm feeling sort of ill. Will you take me home?" I asked. Tom looked at me worried.

"Want me to instead?" asked Tom. Audra's face dropped.

I shook my head. "No, I'm sure Harry doens't have a problem with it." Audra beemed again, pulling Tom a little closer to her.

"Yeah, I'm feeling sort of sick anyway. See you guys later!" called Harry as we walked away.

I waited until we were safely in Harry's car to say anything. I didn't want some randomer eavesdropper going back to Audra, or Tom, saying I was talking about them.

"Who is she?" I snapped as Harry drove off. He sighed.

"Audra is an old...friend of Tom's."

"By friend you mean?"

"First love."

"How come I never heard of her?" I asked. I mean, I was Tom's best friend before girlfriend. Wouldn't I _know_ about his first love?

Harry shook his head no. "This was the year that you went, quote, unquote, missing."

Ah, the year that I ran away from everything and stayed in Brazil. It was a nice year, but very lonely. I got away from life though, which was good. While I was finding myself, I now knew what Tom was doing. No wonder he never talks about that year. When he said "too depressing", I thought he meant because I was gone. But no, it was because of Audra, _gorgeous_ Audra.

"Should I be panicing more than I am right now?" I asked.

Harry was quite for a few minutes. "No.." He trailed off.

"That's very reassuring," I muttered sarcastically.

We were quite for the rest of the ride back to Tom's place. Times like these is when I wish I never moved in with Tom. I mean, if Audra comes back here with him, I think I might cry...or vomit...or both. Just thinking about someone so beautiful, so perfect, being his first love, especially when I wasn't around to witness it, made me actually feel sick to my stomach, making what I said to him true.

I changed quickly into some pajamas and laid down on the couch, flipping through the television channels. I knew it would be hours until I saw Tom again. Something just told me it would be. Just think though. Tomorrow is Christmas. He can't be gone _too_ long, for he promised earlier today that he would devote all of tomorrow to me, not some supermodel. I dozed off, my mind whirling with what would happen next.

* * *

**A/N: **I have two endings in my mind. 1) is happy. 2) is sad and will possibly make any Tom lover cry. I want to go with one because, well, it's happy. But I want to go with two because it's...different. You know? Oh, well. Whatever my fingers type will have to do.

**Disclamier: **I have now captured Tom. Look out Danny, Dougie and Harry! Bahahaha...Okay. I'm a liar. I only have Tom's used peice of gum he threw out on the ground XD lmao.


	11. Maybe

**A/N:** I'm going with the happy ending since I will make myself cry writing the sad one. I'm not joking. I would. Sad to say, but only two chapters left.

**Disclaimer:** I have to face the facts. I don't own McFly and I will never own McFly, no matter how much my heart says otherwise.

* * *

The sun shined brightly as my eyes fluttered open. I smiled to myself. It was Christmas and now all thoughts and sites of Audra would be gone. I walked into the kitchen, humming a tune, completely oblivious of the world around me.

"Good morning...Er, Kaela, right?" I jumped, dropping my full coffee mug on the floor, causing it to break.

"Oh, shoot. Let me help you," said Audra, bending down with a few paper towels. Tom seemed to walk in at that very moment.

"What happened?" He asked, yawning and streching as he did so.

"Just an accident," I mumbled. "Tom, can I speak to you in _our_ bedroom?" I emphazied the "our" so audra would get the idea that it was mine and Tom's room, not hers and Tom's. I shuddered. Just the idea gave me cold chills.

We walked into the bedroom, Tom closing the door behind him. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"What's wrong?! I'll tell you what's wrong!" I snapped. "Your _ex-girlfriend_ is in our kitchen!"

"Calm down, Kae. It's no biggy. She was pretty tipsy last night, so I just brought her here. No need to freak out."

"I'm not freaking out," I said through clenched teeth. "I just want her gone. Today is meant for you and me."

"It is going to be for me and you," said Tom, sounding slightly irritated.

"Then tell her to leave!" I yelled.

"I can't do that." said Tom.

"Why, Tom? Becuase you still love her? Is that why?" As soon as the words came out, I instantly wished I could grab them out of the air and bring them right back.

"Maybe you're just jealous that I loved her before you," He said. I think this is the first time I have ever seen Tom glare at me. I felt like crying.

"Maybe," I said, barely loud enough for a human ear to hear.

"Maybe I want a good friend here all day."

I took a deep breath. This was just too much. "And maybe I don't want to be here if she is." Tom sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"So be it." He waved a hand in the air, obviously upset with me. He left the room, leaving me there all alone.

I collapsed on the ground. I held back tears. _You won't cry, Kaela. You won't. It w_as _just a stupid fight. One that you can just go out there with a smile on and pretend this little arguement never happened_, reassured the little voice in my head. But I knew it was too late and once I said the words, I would have to leave. Where do I go on Christmas though? Dougie's? No, he would want his alone time with Frankie. Claire's and Izzy's? I couldn't go running back to them for they would want to know the whole story and I don't feel like sympathy right now.

So then I decided the only place that would take me with open arms on a day like this; Home. I packed all my clothes and a few pairs of shoes. I grabbed my ipod and headed out the door, not even glancing at the kitchen where I heard Audra and Tom talking and even leaving my coat on the coach where I placed it last night.

* * *

Hours later I arrived at my parents home that I moved in a year ago, not in Harrow where I grew up. My mother instantly tried comforting me when she saw my puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks. She helped my esteem a little by calling Audra a 'dirty whore' and other things like that.

My father insisted on me living with them for awhile. I really didn't want to, but maybe the time away from London would be good for me. No drama. No Audra. No Tom. My stomach ached when I thought his name. Maybe no Tom was a bad thing. Maybe it would hurt me even more being without him. I shook my head. No, he told me to just leave, not even saying something like, "No, Kaela. I love you. I'll go kick Audra out right now." Nothing like that at all.

I smiled at my dad. "Sure, dad. That sounds amazing." Here comes my second major change in less a year. Hopefully I could handle this one just as well as the last.

* * *

Three weeks have past and finally someone has called for me. Of course it had to be Harry, Tom's best mate of all the guys.

"Hello?" I said, acting like he woke me though it was only eight P.M.

"Come home right now. I'm begging you." pleaded Harry.

"No. I left for a reason, Harry."

"He's a wreck, Kaela. He won't go out. He rarely answers my phone calls. He doesn't come out of his room. I've been staying over here to keep an eye on him and the only time I see him come out is for a bag of chips, booze, or take a piss. I hate him like this."

I took a deep breathe. I hated hearing this. "I'm sorry, Harry." I muttered, hanging up the phone after I did so. I let the tears fall. What have I done?


	12. Maybe Tom's POV

**A/N:** Okay, so this is the chapter before in Tom's point of view. Just thought you would want to hear things from his perspective since, you know, there hasn't been one pointof view change at all through out the story. I hope you like it! Oh, yeah. One more chapter after this! Yes, I know. That's terrible. :'( But I am rocking out to Little Joanna, so I'm okay. lol. Has anyone realized that they say "Joanner", not Joanna? Bahahha :D Oh, and I hate to put lyrics in the chapter, but there is some. Just skip over them if you please...and this is a long authors note :D

* * *

I woke up to a loud shattering noise. I got up and threw on a t-shirt, then heading for the kitchen where I thought it came from.

"What happened?" I asked. I yawned and streched a little, still a little bit exhausted from the night before.

"Just an accident," said Kaela. "Tom, can I speak to you in _our_ bedroom?" It was a little confused of why she would emphazie the fact that is mine and her room. I was also indistinct about why she needed to talk.

I closed the door as we entered the bedroom, thinking that this might be a private conversation. Kaela turned towards me. Something about her didn't seem right.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"What's wrong?! I'll tell you what's wrong! Your _ex-girlfriend_ is in our kitchen!" So Harry told her, I guess, since I really never spoke of Audra in front of her. I held back the anger I had towards Harry to keep this civilized.

"Calm down, Kae. It's no biggy. She was pretty tipsy last night, so I just brought her her. No need to freak out." I said, hoping that would make her feel better. But of course, it really didn't.

"I'm not freaking out. I just want her gone. Today is meant for you and me."

"It is going to be for me and you," I said, becoming irritated. How could she think this day _wasn't_ for me and her? Audra would be gone soon and it today was the day we would be dating for seven months.

"Then tell her to leave!" she yelled. How could I just go out there and say, "Oh, sorry, Audra. I know I said you were welcome here, but my girlfriend that you don't even know thinks otherwise. Merry Christmas"? Yeah, that's something I can't do to a friend and...and the first girl I ever loved. No, I can't.

"I can't do that." I said, holding my breath a little.

"Why, Tom? Because you still love her? Is that why?" I could tell she regretted saying them once she said them. Heck, I regretted her saying them. It hurt so much.

"Maybe you're just jealous that I loved her before you," I said, glaring at her. Now I regretted this as well. Just her thinking I still loved her made me want to scream at her, but I had to control myself. This statement wasn't helping. I know.

"Maybe," she said really quiet.

"Maybe I want a good friend here all day." I said. It wasn't true, but I just wanted her to say okay, then have this whole thing be over so we could get on with Christmas.

She took a deep breath. It looked like she was going to cry adn it killed me. I really didn't want her to. "And maybe I don't want to be here if she is."

I sighed and rubbed my eyes. This was really going to stress me out. "So be it." I waved a hand in the air, then left the room.

I hated all that I said to her back there. Especially at the end where I agreed with her. I quickly made my way to the kitchen so I could tell Audra to leave before Kaela did so everything would be alright. Audra was just throwing away the broken mug when I walked in.

"It's all cleaned up, Tom," She said with a smile. I smiled weakly back.

"That's great, Audra, but I have a favor to ask."

"What is it?" She asked.

"Nothing against you at all, but can you please leave. I kind of promised Kae I'd spend every second with her." She looked confused.

"Alone," I added to make it clear.

"Oh," she said, standing up. "Then I'll be-" I heard the front door slam shut before Audra finished her sentence. Kaela was already out the door and I knew there was no stopping her now.

"Off," finished Audra. "I'm sorry for intruding." She looked at me sympatheticly, then walked out the front door as well. I put my head down on the table. Moments later my phone started ringing. I answered it quickly, hoping it was Claire and somebody asking why Kalea was coming to there house.

"Merry Christmas, dude," said Harry happily into the phone.

"Has she called you?" I asked, knowing she'd probably turn to Harry or Claire first.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, rather confused. I sighed and let a tear roll down my cheek.

"I screwed up, mate."

* * *

I dropped another empty beer bottle on the ground. I got up and grabbed my acoustic. For a few moments I listened to Harry talk about me in the other room. He was talking to Kaela, and obviously by his attempt she seemed to not care. I started playing random chords. Soon lyrics just came out of my mouth uncontrollably.

"_Its only been a day,_

_But it's like I can't go on,_

_I just wanna say,_

_I never meant to do you wrong_

_And I remember you told me, baby,_

_Something's gotta give,_

_If I can't be the one to hold you, baby,_

_I don't think I could live_

_Now I'm so sick of being lonely,_

_This is killing me so slowly,_

_Don't pretend that you don't know me,_

_'Coz that's the worst thing you could do,_

_Now I'm singing such a sad song,_

_These things never seem to last long,_

_Something that I never planne don,_

_Help me, baby, I'm so sick of being lonely_

_Your stuff is in my house,_

_So many things I can't ignore,_

_Your coat is still on the coach, yeah,_

_Your photos on my freezer door_

_And I remember you told me, baby,_

_Something's gotta give,_

_If I can't be the one to hold you, baby,_

_I don't think I could live_

_Now I'm so sick of being lonely,_

_This is killing me so slowly,_

_Don't pretend that you don't know me,_

_That's the worst thing you could do,_

_Now I'm singing such a sad song,_

_These things never seem to last long,_

_Something that I never planned on,_

_Help me, baby, I'm so sick of being lonely_

_La la la la la, la la la la la, la la la la la_

_I am so loney,_

_La la la la la, la la la la la_

_And I remember you told me, baby,_

_Something's gotta give,_

_If I can't be the one to hold you, baby,_

_I don't think I could live_

_Now I'm so sick of being lonely,_

_This is killing me so slowly,_

_Don't pretend that you don't know me,_

_That's the worst thing you could do,_

_Now I'm singing such a sad song,_

_These things never seem to last long,_

_Something that I never planned on,_

_Help me, baby, I'm so sick of being lonely_

_I am so lonely,_

_I am so lonely..._"

I set down my guitar, satisfied with my work, but now missing Kaela more than ever.


	13. Happily Ever After

**[Normal Point of View!!!!]**

* * *

Four long months have slowly went by. All I really ever did was go to work, then sit in my old room. I thought about my friends a lot. I thought about London, and my old job. Most of all, I thought about Tom. If he was anything like Harry told me three months ago, I'm sure he's a disaster, even more than me. It hurts worse when all your friends don't speak with you anymore because, well, I'm the one who left. Now if it was Tom going to a different part of the country, it would be, "Nice knowing you, Tom. Maybe in the future, if we meet again, we'll be good friends again." I sighed and leaned back in my desk chair, putting my hands on my head. I heard a quiet knock on my door and my father came in. He smiled at me weakly and sat down on my bed which I was using for a foot rest.

"Hey, darling. I just got a call from a Mr Tony Samuels. Do you know him?"

"Yes. It's McFly's old manager. Why did he call?"

"I have no idea," said my dad, standing up and heading for the door. "He told me to tell you to just be in London tomorrow at ten P.M."

Before I could ask anymore questions my dad was out the door. Why would Tony tell me to go to London and not tell me _where_ in London? The first person to know anything that popped in my head is one of the guys. I couldn't just call out of the blue though. It's probably like I'm not even alive to them anymore. _Not even alive_, mimicked my brain just so it could haunt me even more.

* * *

I told myself I wouldn't a million times, but here I am, exiting a plane on London ground. What the hell am I doing? I have no idea. What the hell am I expected? Well, that's even more of a mystery.

"Miss Nicholson?" said a guy standing by a limo. I nodded slowly. "That's me," I said. He opened the door for me and waved a hand, indecating for me to get in. I stepped in hestiantly. This had to be the work of one of the guys. I just knew it.

I put down the black screen that seperated me from the driver. "Where are we going?" I asked curiously.

"I have been forbidden to answer any of your questions, ma'am." said the driver, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Can you answer who sent me?"

"Ah, well, Thomas Fletcher, of course," He said. I put the screen back up, smiling to myself as I did so. This wasn't work of Harry, or Dougie. Heck, not even Danny. This was Tom. _Tom_, my head repeated, loving the sound of his name.

I felt estacic now. _Tom, Tom, Tom_, repeated my head over and over again. Maybe I was going to see him. Yes, it would be different, but all I wanted to do was at least hug him again. Just one last hug would be perfect.

I snapped out of my thoughts when we came to a stop. The door opened and a head popped in, familiar black hair appearing. I wanted to frown since it wasn't Tom, but I smiled anyway since I haven't seen him in awhile.

"Hello, ma'am. Your chariot awaits." said Harry, holding out a hand. I had no idea what was going on here, but when I stepped out of the vehicle, it was insane and beautiful.

Danny was sitting in a chariot dressed in a driver's uniform. I laughed at the site. Fountains surrounded a table with two chairs, a single rose placed in a clear vase. A soft melody was playing from a nearby band. It was relaxing. Something I really could get lost into. Dougie stepped out of the chariot wearing the same outfit as Danny. Harry guided me to the door of it. Dougie opened it, very gentlemen like for him. Once I got in the chariot, there was Tom. He smiled at me. My heart pounded like crazy, butterflies forming rapidly in the pit of my stomach.

"Hello, beautiful," He said as I sat down, taking my hand and kissing it softly.

"Hi," I said, not being able to manage anything else.

"Round the block, Mr Fletcher?" asked Danny from up front.

"Yes, Jones. That would be well," said Tom, faking a _really_ strong british accent.

"That will be the only time I _ever_ call him that," muttered Danny as we started off. I laughed and Tom did, too. Oh, how I loved that laugh.

We went around the block in silence until we came to another stop. I got out with Tom, both of us sitting at the table I noticed earlier. Frankie, Izzy, and Claire came out, all dressed as Chefs, with drinks and food. I smiled at my friends that I missed so much. Frankie winked at me, then they all set off. Tom then took my hand, causing me to look at him.

"I have to say this before I chicken out," said Tom.

"You don't have to say anything. I forgive you," I said.

He held up a hand. "No, let me talk." He paused for a second, taking a deep breath. "Kaela, I am sorry. I truly am. I shouldn't of just let you leave. It was wrong of me. I- I've missed you so much over the time we've been apart. I don't want to do anything without you not in my life. I pretty much was dead for these last few months. Kaela, can we make up for the four months that we've missed with what was suppose to be your Christmas present?" He didn't wait for a reply from me, but instead, he got down on one knee. My heart started pounding like crazy.

"Kaela Lee Nicholson, will you be my wife?"

I started crying tears of joy. This couldn't be any more prefect. "Yes, Tom." He smiled hugely and placed the ring on my finger. I jumped up and hugged him.

He brought me into a deep, passionate kiss. The kiss I have missed so much. Fireworks started going off as we were tangled up together. It only made this the best of them all, though there has to of been thousands of them.

"Oi! Stop snogging and watch the bloody fireworks. I paid lots for this," yelled Dougie from over at one of the fountains. I pulled away from Tom and laughed. He grabbed my hand, squeezing it a little.

As I sat and watched the fireworks with my wonderful fiance and my friends, I knew I would have millions of great moments from here on. I knew Tom and I would start a family. I knew we would never fight like this again. I knew we might have a shot at one of those storybook endings. How do they go again? Oh, yeah; And they all lived happily ever after.

* * *

**A/N:** *sings* it's over, over. *stops singing and starts crying* We had a good go, didn't we? It wasn't a completely awful story. Yes, VERY corny ending, but sweet as well :)

What is next for me? Well, my second story...hmm, I'm in the mood for Dougie....God, I make him sound like a meal XD bahhaa. Yeah, well, a Doug story may be next. Hmm, what do you think?

But, thank you for all the readers. Thanks to the reviewers as well. Thanks McSteph for being my very first one, and to all the others!...I feel like I just won an award. lmao :D

And if some miracle happened and McFly is reading this, I LOVE YOU GUYS XD bahahaha.


End file.
